Teacher Teacher
by Evelyn Allison
Summary: R rating for later chapters. I'm not really good at writing summeries, but it is a good story. R&R Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

Ok this Darien/Serena fic is a controversial one. It's about  
Student/Teacher relations, and how close is too close. Serena and Darien  
are a bit out of character, but the story is interesting nonetheless.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.  
~*~ POV: 3rd person, Place: Home ~*~  
She stepped out of the shower, towel around her, and began to wring out her  
long, blonde hair. She moved to the mirror and dropped her towel to look at  
herself.  
She looked over her breasts to her firm, flat stomach, to her thighs, and  
on down her legs. 'Ok,' She thought. 'So, I'm not a knockout, but I'm  
definitely not ugly. I could totally make guys swoon.' She nodded, smiling  
at her thought, picked up the towel and headed through the doorway to her  
room.  
She laid the towel on her bed and went to her closet. "On my day off, what  
should I wear?" She cocked her head and grinned. She loved summer vacation  
because she got to wear what she wanted all the time, not just Saturday and  
Sunday like during the school year.  
She picked out some jean shorts and a white tank top that clung to her  
curves nicely, and went to her vanity to brush her hair.  
"Ok Serena, today we're going to shock the hell out of all of them." She  
started to put her hair up in her usual Odangos, but stopped, and left all  
her hair down, flowing down her back like pouring honey.  
"Alright Tsukino, it's the moment of truth. Either you got it, or you  
don't." She looked at herself sternly in the mirror.  
~*~ POV: Serena, Place: Crown Arcade ~*~  
She walked down the street towards the Crown Arcade, hips swaying, trying  
to pull off the sexiest look they could. She heard the men that walked by  
her whistling under their breath. She smiled to herself. If she could make  
total strangers want her, she could make Andrew want her too, right?  
She entered the building and marched right up to the seats at the counter  
and took her usual spot. "Oh Andrew! You have a thirsty visitor." She  
called to the back in the sultriest voice she could muster.  
Andrew came out, somewhat surprised and did a double take when he saw her.  
He looked her up and down as far as he could due to the restrictions of the  
counter. She noticed him doing so and turned to set her legs on the stool  
next to her to give Andrew a better look.  
Before he looked, he caught himself, and immediately began staring at the  
countertop and the cups in the back, and anything that would keep him from  
looking at her.  
"Well Serena," He coughed out. "You're looking well today." This was going  
better than she thought. He was falling right into her trap.  
She began to move her legs from the stool when the unthinkable happened.  
The entrance door opened and the jingle from the bell scared her into a  
klutz attack. She spun around too fast and fell right off her stool flat on  
her face.  
The whole room erupted in laughter. She even heard Andrew let out a few  
choked laughs. 'Oh god!' She stayed on the floor, afraid to get up. She  
didn't want to look in his eyes at realize her plan had gone totally wrong.  
She started to get up when she heard footsteps approach her.  
"Um, would you mind moving? You're kind of laying in front of my seat." The  
smug voice set her on fire inside. This was the voice of the jerk that  
opened the door and ruined all her chances with Andrew! He was going to  
pay.  
She stood up slowly and looked into the face of the man who had crushed her  
dreams. She looked into his eyes and marked his face forever in her mind.  
"Excuse me bucko, but there are a dozen or more other seats in this place.  
And for your information, creep, that seat you're talking about is mine!"  
And with that she turned away from him and sat back on her stool, preparing  
herself for the silent laughter of her ex-'would-be' lover.  
The man smiled smugly and took the seat right next to her. "I was talking  
about his one, Klutzo. And just so you know, creep works fine for a name,  
but next time you might want to call me Darien." She turned to him with a  
mix of furry and embarrassment in her eyes.  
"I think creep works just fine, Creep!" He laughed inwardly at her. She was  
cute all right. "Well then, Miss. Could I have you name? Or would you  
prefer me to keep calling you Klutzo?" He laughed a little out loud. He  
just couldn't help it. Her expression was priceless.  
Andrew returned shortly after he went to the back room to get all his  
laughter out at her and recover so he could make her a shake. "You want  
chocolate or regular?" She looked at him and tried to smile. "Chocolate,  
please." Andrew was about to turn and go start making it when something  
caught his eye.  
"Darien? Is that you?" Andrew looked suddenly overjoyed and jumped over the  
counter to hug his old friend. "God Darien, you haven't changed a bit! I  
can't believe it! Why are you back? Did you finally graduate? Are you  
staying? Do you want something to drink? Eat? What?" Andrew was going into  
hysterics.  
"Relax, relax Andrew!" He laughed. "Calm down. I'm done with school, buddy!  
I'm home to stay." The two friends hugged again, while Serena just stared  
in utter shock.  
"I can't believe this. You know this creep, Andrew?" Serena stood up,  
looking annoyed.  
  
BUM! BUM! BUUUUUUM! Ok, so it's not much of a cliffhanger, but I try. The  
next chapter will be better I swear. I think this is a pretty good start,  
don't you? Tell me what you think! I'll be awaiting praise or flames or  
both. But I want 5 reviews before I post again.  
Evelyn 


	2. Chapter Two

Ok here's chapter 2. Oh, and as for you, Miaow. I wasn't demanding reviews.  
And you say arrogant authors don't get reviews, eh? Well, arrogant little  
readers don't get chapters, dear. Keep that in mind. Anyway, I'm glad you  
all liked chapter one. I know it was a touch short, but I couldn't help it.  
It was just where it needed to end. I'll try to do better by this one.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. Have I made  
myself clear?  
  
"I can't believe this!" She was furious. Her beloved knew this. this  
CREEP? "You know this creep, Andrew?"  
He laughed a little and looked at Serena. "Well yeah. He's my best friend."  
  
Her face vaulted. She couldn't believe it! She looked the intruding man  
over. Sure, he was tall, dark and drop-dead gorgeous, but that did NOT give  
him a right to take away her future husband!  
She glared at Darien. "You jerk! You. you. BAKA!" With that, she turned to  
start stomping out of the arcade, until he said something that froze her in  
her tracks.  
"Don't be so mad, kid. I was just about to leave. You can have your little  
would-be 'boy toy' all to yourself, Klutzo." He walked past her, brushing  
her shoulder, sending a small shock up her spine.  
She was frozen. She couldn't move. How did he know she liked Andrew? Was it  
that obvious?  
She skittered out of there as fast as she could, all the way home, where  
she could collect her thoughts.  
~*~ Next Day POV: 3rd Person~*~  
The screeching sound of her alarm clock woke her on that hell-damned Monday  
morning.  
"God damn it." She moaned. "I don't want to go. I just want to stay in bed  
and rot." The previous day's events came flooding back to her.  
She whined loudly and buried her head in her pillow. "Fuck the first day of  
school. Fuck uniforms and fuck that god-forsaken bastard, that ruined my  
chances with Andrew."  
She was about to start sobbing into her pillow, when she heard her mother's  
voice. "Serena, get your lazy bones up! You'll be late for your first day  
back!" With that, she pulled herself out of bed, and began her morning  
routine.  
~*~ School time. DONG!~*~  
"Oh come on, Amy. My brains will not rot from watching cartoons or reading  
Manga!" Serena and her friend chatted to each other before the second bell  
rang. "Its just not possible."  
"Ok, well if you don't believe me, then how about, 'you'll just become less  
and less intelligent if you don't keep up your studies!'" Amy whacked  
Serena on the head with a book, lightly, as the bell rang.  
Serena glared at Amy mockingly, loosing her chance to respond as she lost  
her day to the damned bell ringing in school.  
'I hate this school. I can't wait until senior year. I'll get to  
practically rule all the younger kids. It'll be a blast!' Serena sat and  
daydreamed in her chair as the Ms. Haruna, who sounded strangely masculine  
this year, read the first day announcements.  
Serena dreamed on when suddenly, a too-large-to-be-female hand slamming  
down on her desk brought her out of it.  
"Miss, although this is the first day of school, and the first day of  
having my homeroom class, that is no excuse to be wandering off into la-la  
land." A familiar voice assailed her ears as she flinched, almost falling  
out of her seat.  
She looked up, frightened, to see an embarrassingly known face. "Oh god."  
He looked down at her with the same expression. 'Oh no. she's in my CLASS?'  
He furrowed his brow, not sure what to do.  
"Well Klutzo, looks like you have a detention." He stood straight and  
walked back over to his desk, leaving her in shock.  
"What the hell just happened?" She mouthed to herself as her blood boiled  
in her veins. It was that creep. HE was her homeroom teacher?  
She opened her schedule she had received from the counselor at her arrival  
that day. She read her classes off.  
"Hmm, so I have Ms. H for Math. And for History. I hope its not that crusty  
old-guy aga-" The sight she saw cut her sentence short. "M-Mr. Shields.  
History?"  
  
RING! There goes that crazeh bell. Chapter 2 is up. Chapter 3 up soon I  
hope.  
Eve 


	3. Dear Readers

Readers,  
Today is a sad day. I went on my computer this morning to work on  
chapters to "Playday Paybacks," "Moonlight Sonata," and "Teacher Teacher."  
Went I went to gain access to them I discovered that my work was gone. All  
of it. Every single bit. It was a crushing blow. As I sit here, I find  
myself unable to really comprehend what has happened. I don't think it has  
really sunk in yet. My entire life's work was in the folder. As some of you  
may have guessed, I am not only a fanfiction.net author, but I'm an author  
of novels as well. Everything that I had ever written is gone and I don't  
know what I'm going to do. I don't even know if I'll ever finish any of the  
stories I've started. I know that this news probably doesn't sit very well  
with you, but know that I may recover the files. Though the possibility is  
kind of far fetched, it may happen. I'm really rather devastated. Because  
like I said before, I had other works as well. Novels I was almost finished  
with are gone. Please bear with me. I know that some of you may not even  
care. I'm probably just another faceless name to some, but to my true fans,  
I thank you for your support in all that I've done. You are truly  
magnificent fans.  
Love always,  
Evelyn Allison 


End file.
